The Magic
by Yuuto Kazumi
Summary: Naruto adalah sorang bocah yang bercita-cita menjadi HoKage yang merupakan penyihir terkuat di desa Konoha. Akan tetapi, para penduduk dan Penyihir di konoha hanya menganggap Naruto sebagai monster. Apa jadinya jika Naruto yang mewarisi kecerdasan ayahnya diberi sebuah kekuatan oleh Kyuubi, monster yang bersemayam ditubuhnya?Smart!Naru, Strong!Naru.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : The Magic**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashasi Kishimoto-****_Sensei_**

**Pair : Naruto x ?**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance**

**Summary : Naruto adalah sorang bocah yang bercita-cita menjadi HoKage yang merupakan penyihir terkuat di desa Konoha. Akan tetapi, para penduduk dan ninja di konoha hanya menganggap Naruto sebagai monster. Apa jadinya jika Naruto yang mewarisi kecerdasan ayahnya diberi sebuah kekuatan oleh Kyuubi, monster yang bersemayam ditubuhnya?Smart!Naru, Strong!Naru.**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Abal, Alur yang memusingkan, Typo yang hancur, dll**

**-CHAPTER 3-**

Pagi yang indah di desa Konoha. Di sebuah rumah yang terlihat cukup besar untuk menamping 5 orang, hidup seorang bocah berumur 9 tahun yang merupakan murud akademi sihir konoha. Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

•Naruto POV•

Hai, Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, aku adalah murid paling konyol dan bodoh di akademi sihir konoha, aku juga dikenal sebagai pembuat onar dan monster di konoha.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa para penduduk menganggapku monster, mungkin karena aku lahir pada saat invasi Kyuubi sembilan tahun lalu.

"Hoam, sekarang jam berapa ya?"tanyaku entah pada Siapa.

Kemudian aku melihat jam dinding yang ada di kamarku, pukul 7.40.

"Sial 20 menit lagi akademi masuk"gumamku lalu bergegas mandi.

°End Naru POV°

Setelah selesai mandi, berpakaian, dan sarapan kecil, Naruto langsung melesat menuju akademi sihir konoha. 10 menit kemudian, ia akhirnya sampai.

"Wah kau hampir telat 1 menit"kata penjaga gerbang A.K.A Hayate Gekko.

"Iya ini keberuntungan"ujar Naruto

Kemudian Naruto melangkah menuju ke kelasnya. Setelah sampai di depan kelas, ia langsung masuk dan berteriak seenak jidat lebar sakura (di shannaro Sakura)

"Ohayou minna-San"sapa(baca : Teriak) Naruto.

"Jangan berisik Baka, aku sedang berusaha tidur"kata Shikamaru, sedangkan Naruto hanya nyengir

"Hoi Naruto, kau bawa buku Magic War milikku tidak?"tanya Neiji

"Uwaaaaa, aku lupa Neiji"teriak gaje bocah Uzumaki itu.

"Hoi kau sudah lupa 10 hari"kata Neiji

"Mau bagaimana lagi, itu kebiasan ku"kata Naruto nyengir lebar

"Dasar Dobe"ejek Sasuke

"Apa kau bilang Teme"kata Naruto

"D-O-B-E"ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan

"Naruto Sasuke sebaiknya kalian jangan berulah"kata seseorang dibalik pintu. Dia adalah Guru akademi Iruka Umino.

Naruto kemudian duduk dibangkunya disamping Shikamaru. Lalu pelajaran tentang dunia sihirpun dimulai.

**SKIP**

"Baiklah Anak-Anak, pelajar hari ini sudah selesai kalian boleh pulang"kata Iruka.

Naruto pun lamgsung ngebut untuk pulang kerumahnya dan menyimpan tasnya. Hanya perlu 8 menit, ia sudah sampai di rumah tua pemberian HoKage ke tiga.

Setelah sampai, ia langsung menyimpan Tasnya dan akan memakan ramen instan. Saat akan memasak air panas untuk ramen instannya, kepala Naruto tiba-tiba pusing dan pingsan.

**Naruto Mindscape.**

saat ini, Naruto sedang berada di tempat yang sangat aneh, seperti tempat tua yang tidak terurus, tiba-tiba,

"**Grrr, Rupanya Jinchuriki ku sudah datang roarr**"ucap Suara asing itu.

"Si-siapa kau?dan kau ada dimana?"tanya Naruto sedikit terbata.

"**ikuti suaraku Bocah"**ucap suara itu.

kemudian Naruto berjalan mencari suara itu, setelah beberapa menit, ia melihat sebuah cahaya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung berlari kearah cahaya itu.

**"grrr, kau sampai juga bocah"**kata makhluk besar dengan sembilan ekor yang melambai

"Kyuubi yah"kata Naruto santai

**"kau tidak takit anak bodoh?"**tanya Kyuubi

"Buat apa, kau kan tersegel di tubuhku, mana bisa kau melukaiku"kata Naruto

**"kau sangat cerdas bocah, kenapa kau tidak memperlihatkannya pada penduduk desa?"**tanya Kyuubi

"Percuma, aku perlihatkan pun bekum tentu mereka mengakuiku, oh iya kenapa aku ada disini?"jawab dan tanya Naruto

**"aku yang memanggilmu kemari, ada hadiah yang ingin kuberikan padamu"**jawab Kyuubi kemudian meyentuh kening Naruto menggunakam Salah satu ekornya.

kemudian tubuh Naruto diselimuti oleh sinar orange saat salah satu ekor Kyuubi menyentuh keningnya. Setelah sinar itu hilang, Naruto merasakan kekuatan yang masuk ketubuhnya dan cara menggunakan kekuatan itu.

"aku merasakan kekuatan besar masuk kedalam tubuhku dan entah kenapa aku merasa tau cara menggunakannya, apa yang terjadi?"tanya Naruto

**"aku memberimu dua hadiah gaki, yang pertama adalah Wind God yang membuatmu bisa memanipulasi dan mengendalikan udara dan angin disekitarmu, dan yang kedua adalah Orange Light yang memberimu kekuatan memanipulasi cahaya orange dan mampu membuat Armor cahaya orange. Juga ingata tentang cara menggunakan kekuatanmu sudah kuberi dan satu lagi elemen mu adalah angin dan air serta es itu merupakan elemen ayah dan ibumu"**Kata Kyuubi menjelaskan.

"Angin dari ayahku dan air milik ibuku serta es adalah penyatuan keduanya, aku benar kan?"tanya Naruto

"**iya, dan aku sudah memberimu seperempat Chakraku, sekarang kau pergilah, aku mau istirahat"**kata Kyuubi

"Caranya?"tanya Naruto

"**pejamkan matamu dan Konsentrasi"**jawan Kyuubi.

Naruto pun melakukan apa yang diberitaukan Kyuubi.

**Real World**

"engh, ugh aku pusing"ucap Naruto. Kemudian ia melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 14.38.

"Aku harus makan siang sebelum pergi berlatih"kata Naruto lalu menyiapkan Ramen Instan dan melahapnya.

Setelah selesai melahap Ramennya, ia kemudian menuju ke hutan kematian. Tempat ia biasa melatih kemampuan fisik dan pukulannya.

**Hutan Kematian**

saat ini Naruto sedang berada di hutan kematian. Ia akan berlatih menggunakan kemampuan yang diberi Kyuubi dan elemen air, angin, dan esnya didekat sungai yang ada di hutan kematian.

sebelum memulai latihannya, ia melakulan pemanasan dengan melakukan 100 kali push-up, 100 kali back-up, 100 kali Shit-up, dan berlari dalam sungai dengan mengikat benda berat pada tubuhnya.

Setelah selesai dengan pemanasan ekstrimnya, ia memulai dengan berusaha mengontrol air yang ada di sungai. Ia kemudiam berkonsentrasi dan fokus untuk menggunakam Sihir

**"Elemen Air : Harimau Air"**ucap Naruto. Kemudian seekor Harimau berukuran seperti Harimau biasa tercipta di atas sungai dan siap menyerang siapa saja. kemudian Naruto menghilangkan Harimau air itu.

Tidak puas dengan Harimau Air, Naruto Kembali Fokus dan konsentrasi untuk menggunakan Sihir. Kali ini, ia terlihat lebih konsentrasi dan fokus dari sebelumnya

"**Elemen Angin : Tebasan Pedang Angin"**kata Naruto.

kemudian tercipta sebuah pedang angin yang melesat kearah pohon di depan Naruto. Hasilnya, dua puhon tumbang karena pedang agin itu.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto kembali berkonsentrasi dan fokus Chakranya belum Habis walau anak itu sudah menggunakan/ menciptakan dua jurus kelas A.

Kali ini ia jauh lebih konsentrasi dan fokus. Ia seperti akan menggunakan sebuah sihir yang memerlukan control, fokus, dan konsentrasi yang tinggi.

**"Elemen Es : Tusukan Seibu Jarum Es"**kata Naruto. Kemudian tercipta seribu jarum es yang melesat dan menusuk pohon-pohon dihutan itu.

"hosh hosh, ini melelahkan Hosh, aku harua melatih Wind God dan Orange Light"kata Naruto.

Kemudian ia berusaha kembali fokus dan berkonsentrasi untuk melatih kemampuan khusus pemberian Kyuubi.

**"Cahaya Orange : Armor"**Kata Naruto. Kemudian tuubuhnya diselimuti cahaya orange yang membentuk armor.

"hah keren"kata Naruto. Kemudian ia menghilangkan armor itu. Saat ia akan kembali berlatih, ia merasa chakranya sudah sangat kurang. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

**SKIP**

saat ini, Naruto sedang berada di kelasnya. Ini untuk pertama kalinya Naruto datang lebih cepat dari Sasuke dan Hinata yang memegamg rekor sebagai murid yang datang ke akademi tercepat.

"Hoi Naruto, kau terbentur apa sampai kau datang secepat ini?"tanya Kiba

"Terbentur Matahari mungkin"kata Naruto polos membuat Kiba kesal. Baru akan memarahi Naruto, Guru Iruka sudah datang.

"Baiklah murid murid siapa yang tau ada berapa jenis sihir di dunia?"tanya Iruka.

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Dan Ino mengangkat tangan. Kemudian Guru Iruk menunjuk Naruto untuk menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"Apa jawabannya Naruto"kata Iruka

"Lima, pertama Sihir biasa yang meliputi Bunshin, Kawarimi, Hange, Sunshin dll, kedua Sihir Elemen yang memungkinkan pengguna mengendalikan elemen alam, ketiga Sihir Ilus yang membuat pengguna bisa menggunakan ilusi, keempat Sihir Penyegelan yang membuat penggunanya bisa menyegel benda sampai monster, dan kelima Sihir khusu klan"kata Naruto menjelaskan secara rinci. Penjelasan Naruto membuat banya murid di kelasnya terkejut. Pasalnya Naruto adalah murid terbodoh ketiga setelah Kiba dan Chouji.

"Bagus Naruto, lalu siapa pencipta sihir?"tanya Iruka

"Rikudou Senin"jawab Naruto singkat dan kembali membuat kelas terkejut.

"Ku akui kau tambah cerdas Naruto"puji Iruka. Kemudian ia melanjutkan pelajaran akademi.

Setelah 1 jam mengajar, jam pelajaran pertama akhirnya selesai. Para muridpun keluar kelas untuk bermain, kecuali Shikamaru dan Naruto yang tidur. Walau sebenarnya Naruto tidak tidur tapi bermeditasi ke tempat Kyuubi.

**Naruto Mindscape**

saat ini Naruto tengah berada di depan kandang Kyuubi, ia ingin bertanya siapa orang tuanya yang sebenarnya pada Kyuubi

"Kyuu..""**Kurama, panggil Aku Kurama"**kata Kurama memotong ucapan Naruto

"Kurama, sebenarnya siapa orang tuaku?"tanya Naruto

**"jika kau lulus menjadi penyihir dan mencapai kelas Knight aku akan memberi tau siapa orang tuamu Gaki"**jawab Kurama

"Kenapa tidak sekarang?"tanya Naruto

**"belum waktunya"**jawab Kurama. Naruto pun pasrah dan kembali ke dunia nyata.

**Real World**

setelah menemui Kurama, Naruto yang sudah kembali ke dunia Nyata memutuskan untuk mengganggu tidur Shikamaru

"Wpi Shika"teriak Naruto di kuping Shikamaru membuat sang empu yang tidur nyenyak terpaksa bangun

"Apa?"tanya Shikamaru ketus

"Apa kau tidak punya kegiatan lain selain tidur?"tanya Naruto.

"Tidak"jawab Shikamaru lalu kemudian tidur lagi.

"Hoi jangan tidurrrr"teriak Naruto(Lagi)tepat di kuping Shikamaru.

Bletak

Shikamaru langsung menjitak si kuning duriam runtuh(dirasengan Naruto) dengan penuh kasih sayang karena mengganggu tidur si Nanas eh maksudnya Nara Shikamaru.

"Kau mau membuat gendang telingaku pecah karena suara cempreng mu"kata Naruto

"Tidak, yang ingin kubuat hanya mengganggu tidurmu"kata Naruto

"Mendokusai"kata Shikamaru.

Lalu shikamaru berjalam keluar kelas meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. tapi beberapaenit kemudian, bel tanda pelajaran akademi akan dimulai berbunyi, membuat para murid kembali ke kelas untuk pelajaran kedua.

**SKIP**

Naruto sedang duduk di sebuah kedai Ramen,Ia menunggu ramen pesanannya. Ia kehabisan ramen instan untuk makan siang sehingga ia harus ke kedai ichiraku ramen untuk mengisi perut sebelum latihan.

"Ramen sudah siap"kata pemilik kedai A.K.A Teuchi.

"Terima kasih paman, selamat makan"ucap Naruto lalu melahap Ramennya.

Saat sedang asyik melahap ramen, tiba-tiba seorang wanita berambut kuning pucat datang dan memesan makanan juga.

"Paman Satu ramen biasa"kata Wanita itu A.K.A Ino Yamanaka memesan makanan.

"Paman tambah lagi"teriak Naruto.

"Hoi tidak usah berteriak"kata Ino

"Diamlah, dasar fansgirl Teme"kata Naruto.

Suasan menjadi hening setelah ucapan terakhir Naruto. Kemudian, tiga menit kemudian pesanan mereka berdua sudah ada di depan

"Ini pesanan kalian"kata teuchi. Mereka berduapun melahap makanan mereka.

"Hei Ino, kenapa kau makan ramen, bukankah lau diet?"tanya Naruto

"Ayah dan ibuku bertengkar karena bunga jadi aku tidak makan dirumah, untuk masalah diet hari ini kutunda aku terlalu lapar"kata Ino kemudian melahap makanannya.

Tak lama kemudian, ramen mereka akhirnya habis. Setelah ramen mereka habis, seorang berpakaian Anbu datamg ke kedai itu.

"Teuchi-San ramen miso tolong bawa ke kantor hokage"kata Anbu itu

"Baik Anbu-san, dan kenapa anda ada disini dan disuruh membeli ramen?"tanya Teuchi.

"Seharusnya aku mencari tau siapa yang menghancurkan beberapa pohon di Shi no Mori, tapi aku tidak menemukan pelakunya, jadilah Tuan HoKage menyuruhku membeli ramen"aku Anbu itu. Naruto yang sedang meminum airpun menyemburkan airnya. Itu membuat tiga orang di kedai itu menatapnya.

"Siapa yang berani masuk ke shi no mori dan menghancurkan pohon disana? Dia harus di hukum"kata Naruto

"Iya kau benar"kata Anbu itu

'Sial aku lupa membuat kekkai kemari'batin Naruto.

"Aku permisi dulu Teuchi-jiisan"kata Naruto

"Kau mau kemana?"tanya Annu itu

"Berlatih beberapa hal"jawab Naruto lalu pergi.

Merasa ada yang aneh dwngan Naruto yang tumben berlatih, Ino akhirnya mengikuti Naruto. Ternyata Naruto pergi ke Shi No Mori. Ino pun terus mengikuti Naruto.

**"Sihir Penghalang"**kata Naruto. Kemudian, Sebuah perisai ungu tercipta tepat dibelakang Ino yang akan mengintip latihan Naruto.

Naruto sebenarnya sengaja membuat kekkai penghalang tepat dibelakang Ino, karena ia tau Ino mengikutinya.

"Keluarlah Ino"kata Naruto. Ino yang ketahuan pun akhirnya keluar.

"Tadi aku..""mengikutiku?"tanya Naruto.

"Hah, aku curiga akan perubahanmu setelah mendengar alasan Anbu tadi"kata Ino

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"tanya Naruto

"Entahlah"jawab Ino

"Hei Ino berhentilah diet, jika kau menjadi wiyuko tubuhmu akan terawat, dan juga jangan jadi seorang fansgirl, dunia Sihir itu kejam, tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan"kata Naruto

"Memang apa yag kau tau dari dunia Sihir?"tanya Ino

"Peperangan yang terus memakan korban, jika kau tidak berlatih maka kau akan menjadi Wiyuko yang gagal dan terbunuh dengan mudah jika ada perang"kata Naruto. Ino kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukam?"tanya ino

"Berlatih lah disini aku akan membantumu, **Bunshin"**jawab Naruto kemudian membuat bunshin.

"Kau bantu Ino berlatih"perintah Naruto. Bunshin itupun membantu Ino berlatih. Sedangkan Naruto kembali melakukan pemanasan, bedanya kali ini masing masing pemanasannya adalah 500 kali.

Setelah selesai pemanasan, Naruto kemudian fokus dan berkonsentrasi untuk menggunakan Sihirnya.

**"Sihir Dewa Angin : Tornado Angin Penghancur"**kata Naruto. Kemudian tercipta tornado angin yang cukup mengerikan.

Saat tornado itu membentur kekkai Naruto, kekkai itu sedikit retak sehingga Naruto menghilangkan tornado anginnya. Kemudian ia pergi ke tempat Ono dan Bunshinnya berlatih.

"Bagaimana latihan Ino?"tanya Naruto pada Bunshinnya

"Dia sudah bisa Hange, Bunshin, Kawarimi, Sunshin, Jurus Klannya, Serta beberapa jurus elemen Air"lapor Sang Bunshin

"Jadi elemenmu air?"tanya Naruto pada Ino dijawab anggukan. Kemudian Naruto melihat sebuah luka di kaki Ino

"Kakimu kenapa?"tanya Naruto.

"Ah itu boss, Saat kami sparing untuk menguji kekuatan Ino kunaiku mengenai kakinnya"jawab bunshin Naruto.

"**Kai**"ucap Naruto. Kemudian bunshin itu menghilang bersama kekkai ciptaannya

"kau bisa jalan tidak?"tanya Naruto membantu Ino berdiri

"kurasa tidak"jawab Ino.

Kemudian Naruto menggendong Ino di punggungnya sampai di rumah Ino. Saat tiba dirumah ino, Ayah dan Ibu Ino langsung memeluk dan bertanya.

"Kemana saja kau Ino-Chan?"tanya Ibu Ino A.K.A Inoyuma Yamanaka(OC)

"Latihan bersama Naruto ibu"jawab Ino

"Kakimu kenapa? Apa karena Naruto?"tanya Ayah ino Inoichi Yamanaka

"Bukan ini karena kesalahanku"jawab Ino. Naruto yang merasa tugasnya sudah selesai Kemudian pamit untik pulang.

"Paman, Bibi, Ino aku pulang dulu"pamit Naruto

"Hati-hati Naruto"kata Ino. Kemudian Naruto berjalan pulang.

**Kantor HoKage**

"jadi apa kau sudah tau siapa penyebabnya?"tanya Hiruzen Sautobi sang HoKage Ketiga

"belum Tuan, tapi sejauh ini saya mencurigai Naruto sebagai pelakunya"jawan Anbu bertopeng anjing

"Kenapa kau mencurigai Naruto, Kakashi?"tanya Hiruzen

"Saat saya memesan ramen yang ada pesan untuk Konohamaru dia menyemburkan air saat ia minum dan berkata"Siapa yang berani masuk ke shi no mori dan menghancurkan pohon disana? Dia harus di hukum"itu yang dia Ucapkan tuan"jawab Kakashi.

"Kau boleh pergi Kakashi"kata Hiruzen. Akakshipun meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan sunshin.

'Kurasa anakmu tumbuh dengan baik dan akan menjadi Biyuko hebat seperti mu Minato dan kurasa kau sudah harus pulang Jiraya'batin Sang HoKage ketiga.

**TBC**

**…**

**Yo Minna-San ketemu lagi dengan saya di fanfic hancur baru saya.**

**Sekarang saya publish fic baru karena otak saya dapat inspirasi yang hancur.**

**Jadi saya butuh bantuan dari Review para Reader untuk membantu saya memperbaiki kesalahan.**

**Sekarang saya pamit dulu. Sampai Jumpa**

**…**


	2. Chapter 2 : Tes Kelulusan

**Chapter Lalu** :

Kemudian Naruto menggendong Ino di punggungnya sampai di rumah Ino. Saat tiba dirumah ino, Ayah dan Ibu Ino langsung memeluk dan bertanya.

"Kemana saja kau Ino-Chan?"tanya Ibu Ino A.K.A Inoyuma Yamanaka(OC)

"Latihan bersama Naruto ibu"jawab Ino

"Kakimu kenapa? Apa karena Naruto?"tanya Ayah ino Inoichi Yamanaka

"Bukan ini karena kesalahanku"jawab Ino. Naruto yang merasa tugasnya sudah selesai Kemudian pamit untik pulang.

"Paman, Bibi, Ino aku pulang dulu"pamit Naruto

"Hati-hati Naruto"kata Ino. Kemudian Naruto berjalan pulang.

Kantor HoKage

"jadi apa kau sudah tau siapa penyebabnya?"tanya Hiruzen Sautobi sang HoKage Ketiga

"belum Tuan, tapi sejauh ini saya mencurigai Naruto sebagai pelakunya"jawan Anbu bertopeng anjing

"Kenapa kau mencurigai Naruto, Kakashi?"tanya Hiruzen

"Saat saya memesan ramen yang ada pesan untuk Konohamaru dia menyemburkan air saat ia minum dan berkata"Siapa yang berani masuk ke shi no mori dan menghancurkan pohon disana? Dia harus di hukum"itu yang dia Ucapkan tuan"jawab Kakashi.

"Kau boleh pergi Kakashi"kata Hiruzen. Akakshipun meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan sunshin.

'Kurasa anakmu tumbuh dengan baik dan akan menjadi Biyuko hebat seperti mu Minato dan kurasa kau sudah harus pulang Jiraya'batin Sang HoKage ketiga.

…

**Title : The Magic**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashasi Kishimoto-Sensei**

**Pair : Naruto x ?**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance**

**Summary : Naruto adalah sorang bocah yang bercita-cita menjadi HoKage yang merupakan penyihir terkuat di desa Konoha. Akan tetapi, para penduduk dan ninja di konoha hanya menganggap Naruto sebagai monster. Apa jadinya jika Naruto yang mewarisi kecerdasan ayahnya diberi sebuah kekuatan oleh Kyuubi, monster yang bersemayam ditubuhnya?Smart!Naru, Strong!Naru.**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Abal, Alur yang memusingkan, Typo yang hancur, dll**

**…**

**-CHAPTER 2-**

saat ini, Naruto sedang berlatih seperti biasa bersama Ino. Sudah 3 tahun mereka berlatih bersama. Kemampuan Ino kini sudah meningkat drastis dan sudah menguasai jurus elemen air level C hingga A serta kemampuan tekhnik medis Level D hingga S.

Sedangkan Naruto sudah menguasai hampir semua kemampuannya. Kecuali elemen es yang baru ia kuasai dari Level D hingga A. Setelah cukup lama berlatih, Naruto kemudian berjalan kearah tempat Ino berlatih.

"Hei Ino-Chan latihannya sudah selesai, sebaiknya simpan Chakra mu untuk ujian kelulusan besok"kata Naruto.

Ino pun mengangguk dan menyelesaikan latihannya. Lalu ia berjalan ke tenpat Naruto berdiri.

"Ayo pulang"kata Naruto Menghilangkan Kekkainya. Kemudian, mereka pulang bersama seperti biasa.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, mereka akhirnya sampai di rumah Ino. Terlihat ayah Ino yang sedang menunggu mereka.

"ah kalian sudah pulang, Masuklah"aja Inoichi.

Kemudian mereka masuk ke rumah Ino. Setelah sampai di ruang tamu, Naruto duduk di samping Inoichi, sedangkan Ino pergi ke kamarnya untuk mandi.

"Bagai mana perkembangan Ino-Chan, Naruto?"tanya Inoichi

"Dia makin meningkat paman, terakhir dalam latihan tadi dia sudah menguasai tekhnik media Level S yang bisa menyembuhkan luka parah"kata Naruto.

"Semenjak kau dekat dengan Ino, aku bisa melihat perubahan yang sangat pesat dari dia, mulai dari kebiasaan diet sampai tingkah Fansgirlnya sudah hilang. Kurasa aku bisa mempercayaimu untuk menjaga putriku"kata Inoichi seraya tersenyum pada Putra HoKage Keempat itu

"Kau bisa serahkan itu padaku paman, aku pasti menjaga Ino dengan baik"kata Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih Naruto"kata Inoichi dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

**SKIP**

saat ini para murid akademy sihir konoha sedang berkumpul di lapangan akademy. Mereka akan menjalankan tes kelulusan untuk menjadi penyihir kelas Hunter(kalo Shinobi Hunter itu Genin).

"Baiklah, sekarang adalah tes kelulusan untuk menjadi penyihir desa Konoha, jika kalian lulus maka kalian akan menjadi Hunter yang berisikan 3 orang dalam Satu tim, sekarang kalian akan menjalankan tes pertama, yaitu tes kemampuan beladiri menghadapi Hunter lulusan tahun lalu"kata Iruka menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Pertandingan pertama adalah, Sasuke Uchiha melawan Takeshi Kusukane. Yang lainnya menuju ke tempat tunggu"kata Iruka. Takesi dan Sasuke pun menuju kearena. Sedangkan yang lain menuju ke tempat tunggu.

"Mulai"kata Iruka.

Sasuke kemudian melesat dan menyerang takeshi secara beruntun. Sedangkan Takeshi terus bertahan dan sesekali menyerang.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Takeshi yang masih bertahan akhirnya mengeluarkan kemampuan beladirinya. Ia kemudian menendang kaki kiri Sasuke dan memukul dagu Sasuke. Itu membuat Sasuke terlempar.

Sasuke kemudian bangkit dan kembali menyerang Takeshi. Kini pertarugan mereka mulai seimbang, walau Takeshi lebih sering memukul Sasuke.

"Sudah cukup"kata Iruka. Mereka berdua pun kembali ke tempat mereka.

"Berikutnya, Uzumaki Naruto melawan Kumigachi Otoru"kata Iruka. Kemudian Naruto dan Otoru maju ke arena.

"Mulai"kata Iruka.

"Otoru Kumigachi, Hunter, Kemampuan Khusus Sibir Elemen dan Sihir Biasa, majulah"kata Naruto

"Baik"kata Otoru.

Kemudian Otoru melesat kearah Naruto. Melihat Otoru yang maju kearahnya, Naruto menyeringai. Otoru kemudian akan memukul kepala Naruto dengan tangan kanan, tapi dengan cepat Naruto Menunduk dan berusaha memukul dada Otoru.

Tapi dengan sigap Otoru menahan pukulan Naruto dengan Tangan kirinya. Tapi Naruto kembali menyerang dengan menendang perut Otoru. Otoru yabg terkena pukulan itu terlempat cukup jauh.

Otoru yang terlempar kemudian bangkit lalu kembali melesat kearah Naruto. Naruto juga ikut melesat. Saay Otoru ingin memukul Naruto, Naruto lebih dahulu memukup dada Otoru yang membuat Otoru terlempar dan pingsan. Para penonton yang melihatnya terkejut, kecuali Ino dan Iruka

"Baiklah, Pemenangnya Naruto Uzumaki"kata Iruka. Tespun dimulai kembali dengan hasil

Shikamaru Vs Iguki, dimenangkan Shika

Neiji vs Aguyo, dimenangkan Neiji

Lee vs Ichiki, Dimenangkan Lee

Ino vs Yumi, dimenangkan Ino

Sakura vs Shina, dimenangkan Shina

Tenten vs Michiku, Dimenangkan Michiku

Chouji vs Chirumaru, dimenangkan Chirumaru

Hinata Vs Ayuma, Dimenangkan Hinata

Kiba Vs Shiko, Dimenangkan Shiko

Shino Vs Atsu, Dimenangkan Shino.

Setelah itu, Para juri memberi Nilai pada tes pertama. setelah beberapa menit, tes kedua akhirnya akan segera dimulai

"Baiklah, Tes kedua adalah, sihir dasar yaitu Bunshin, Hange, Dan Kawarimi, Serta Sihir yang kalian kuasai"kata Iruka.

Tes pun dilaksanakan dengan Hasil

1. Naruto : Hange, Bunshin, Kawarimi.

**Elemen Angin : Belati Angin.**

2. Sasuke : Hange, Bunshin, Kawarimi.

**Elemen Api : Bola Api**

3. Ino : Hange, Bunshin, Kawarimi.

**Elemen Air : Perisai Air.(**juri kaget karena Ino Bisa Elemen Air tanpa Sumber air)

4. Neiji : Hange, Bunshin, Kawarimi.

**Kaiten.**

dan yang lainnya.

**SKIP**

"Baiklah Murid-Murid kalian boleh pualng sekarang, besok pembagian tim dan penentuan murid terbaik"kata Iruka.

Para murid pun pulang kerumah masing-masing. Kecuali Naruto dan Ino yang menuju ke Hutan kematian untuk berlatih.

Setelah sampai, Naruto langsung membuat Kekkai kedap suara agar tidak mengundang kecurigaan. Mereka pun berlatih cukup lama. Setelah beberapa jam berlatih, Naruto dan Ino kemudian Pulang kerumah mereka.

**SKIP**

saat ini, para murid akademi sedang menunggu hasil tes kelulusan mereka dan pembagian tim serta murid terbaik. Setelah beberapa menit, Iruka akhirnya datang.

"baiklah, murid-murid kalian semua lulus"kata Iruka.

"Yeahhhhhhhhh"teriak para murid kecuali Ino, Naruto, Neiji, Shino, dan Sasuke

"Baiklah, berikutnya peraih murid terbaik akademy adalah Uzumaki Naruto"kata Iruka.

"Apaaaa, pasti ada kesalahan, harusnya aku peraih murid terbaik"protes Sasuke

"Hm, Sasuke-Kun benar, mana mungkin orang seperti Naruto menjadi Murid terbaik"dukung Sakura.

"Kau jangan banyak bicara Sakura, Naruto memang lebih baik dari Sasuke"ujar Neiji membela Naruto

"Kau juga jangan banyak bicara model iklan shampo"ejek Sasuke

"Kalian sudahlah"kata Iruka melerai

"Aku tidak terima jika Dobe yang jadi murid akademy terbaik"kata Sasuke

"Sasuke-kun benar, Naruto kan lemah"ucap Sakura.

Dhuarrrr

Sebuah tekanan chakra Sihir kekuar dari Naruto. Tekanan Chakra Sihir Naruto membuat semua murid di akademy termasuk Iruka dan Ino meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto menurunkan tekanan chakra sihirnya.

"Kalian berdua bicara seolah kalian murid terhebat saja, Sasuke tidak layak jadi murid terbaik karena dendammya pada Itachi yang membunuh klan mu padahal kau tidak tau apa alasan Itachi melakukannya dan juga tidak bisa mengalahkan Hunter saat ujian kelulusan lalu, dan kau Sakura jangan banyak bicara, kau tidak layak jadi Wiyuko jika kau hanya mengejar seorang yang dipenuhi kegelapan"kata Naruto datar dan dingin. Mendengar itu, Sakura menundukkan kepalanya sedangkan Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dengan wajah yang mengeras.

"Tenanglah Naruto-Kun"kata Ino menenagkan Naruto.

Ino khawatir Naruto akan mengamuk dan menghancurkan akademy seperti saat Naruto menghancurkan ribuan pohon di shi no mori saat Anbu Root menculik Ino. Setelah ditenangkan Ino, Naruto akhirnya kembali duduk.

"Sudah cukup, dengar tim kalian.

Tim 7 Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Kiba Inuzuka

Pembimbing Kakashi Hatake

Tim 8 Hinata Hyuuga, Neiji Hyuuga, Shino Aburame

Pembimbing Asuma

Tim 9 Lee Rock, Ten-Ten, Chouji Akimichi

Pembimbing Guy Maito

Tim 10 Sai, Shin, Oyuka

Pembimbing Yamato

Tim 11 Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki

Pembimbing Jiraya.

Pembimbing kalian akan datang beberapa memit lagi"kata Iruka. Kemudian meninggalkan kelas.

_1 Jam Kemudian._

saat ini, para Hunter sudah dijemput oleh pembimbing mereka. Kecuali Tim 7 dan Tim 11 yang masih menunggu pembimbing mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian, dua orang datang.

"Tim 7 temui aku di atap akademy"kata pria bermasker lalu menghilang.

"Kalian tim 11, ku tunggu kalian di patung HoKage Kedua"kata pria berambut putih lalu menghilang. Kemudian Ino, Naruto, dan Shikamaru menghilang dengan Shunsin. Untuk Shikamaru sendiri, ia bersunshin karena tangannya di pegang Naruto.

**Patung HoKage Kedua.**

saat ini, anggota tim 11 sudah berada di parung HoKage kedua. Mereka saat ini berhadapan dengan pria berambut putih.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita akan berkenalan"kata Pria berambut putih

"Caranya?"tanya Ino

"Seperti ini, Namaku Jiraya, Hobi mencari inspirasi, suka terhadap pemandangan dunia, tidak suka diganggu, cita-cita mendamaikan dunia"kata pria berambut putih A.K.A Jiraya memperkenalkan diri

"Sekarang kau"kata Jiraya menunjuk Shikamaru

"Shikamaru Nara, Tidur, Tidur, Diganggu, penyihir biasa"kata Shikamaru dengan malas membuat ketiga makhluk disana Sweatdrop

'Pemalas, tipikal Nara'batin Jiraya

"Berikutnya kau Wanita"kata Jiraya menunjuk Ino

"Yamanaka Ino, Berlatih, Berlatih dan bunga, kesepian, menjadi Wiyuko yang hebat"kata Ino kembaki membuat NaruJira sweatdrop

"Sejak kapan kau meniru Shika, Ino-Chan?"tanya Naruto

"Entahlah"jawab Ino menganglat kedua bahunya.

'Dasar'batin Jiraya

"Terakhir"kata Jiraya

"Naruto Uzumaki, tidak tau, Tidak tau, Tidak tau, mendamaikan dunia"kata Naruto membuat Jiraya kembali sweatdrop

'Nasib ku memang buruk'batin Jiraya meratapi Nasib buruknya.

"Hah sudahlah, hari ini cukup sampai sini saja besok temui aku di training ground tim 11, kalian akan menghadapi ujian Hunter sebenarnya"kata Jiraya

"Ujian sebenarnya? Kami sudah lulus jadi hunter, kenapa harus dites?"tanya Ino

"Kelukusan sebenarnya ada di tanganku"jawab Jiraya

"Kau seorang Lord kan?"tanya Naruto memastikan

"Iya, satu dari tiga Lord, sampai jumpa besok"jawab Jiraya lalu menghilang.

**SKIP**

saat ini Naruto, Ino, Dan Shikamaru sedang menunggu Jiraya. Mereka sudah menunggu Jiraya selama 1 jam. Setelah beberapa menit, Jiraya akhirnya datang.

"Dari mana saja kau?"tanya Ino ketus.

"Tadi ada urusan, baiklah aku akan menjelaskan soal tes ini"kata Jiraya mengambil dua lomceng dari kantong kunainya.

"Lonceng?"tanya ketiga muridnya bingung

"Kalian harus mengambil lonceng ini dariku, yabg tidak dapat lonceng akan kukembalikan ke akademy"kata Jiraya "baiklah tes dimulai"kata Jiraya.

Poft..poft..poft

Ketiga bunshin iru kemudian menghilang.

'Sial aku ditipu, rupanya mereka sudah sembunya dan yang mendengar penjelasanku cuma bunshin'batin Jiraya.

**With NaruShikaino**

Saat ini, InoShikaNaru sedang membuat rencana untuk menjebak pembimbing mereka. Mereka membuat remcana di semak semak.

"Shika kau bersiap dengan jurus klanmu, aku dan Ino akan memancing Dia, mengerti"kata Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh ShikaIno.

**With Jiraya**

Saat ini, Jiraya sedang mencari dimana posisi ketiga muridnya, ia sudah mencari beberapa menit, tapi belum membuahkan Hasil.

"Kemana mereka, Aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan energy Chakra mereka"gumam Jiraya.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto dan Ino melesat dari semak-semak di depannya. Ino melesat untuk menyerang Jiraya dengan beladiri Ryutaku ciptaan Naruto. Sedangkan naruto menyiapkan sihirnya.

"Rasakan Ini** Ryutaku : Pukulan kepala Naga"**teriak Ino.

Kemudian, tangan kanan Ino dilapisi cahaya berbentuk kepala NAGA. Lalu ia berusaha memukul Jiraya. Melihat itu, Jiiraya kemudian menghindar ke samping

Dhuar

Pukulan Ino sukses membuat sebuah kawah dan asap tebal. Melihat itu, Naruto kemudian melepaskan Sihirnya.

"**Sihir Angin : Badai Angin"**kata Naruto. Kemudian, bada angi mengarah ke asap itu. Asap itu langsung hilang dalam sekejap, Ino dan Jirayapun ikut hilang.

"sial jurusku gagal"gumam Naruto.

Ia kemudian menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Sedang Ino yang sedang bersembunyi, juga mwnghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Jiraya sendir sedanf bersandar di salah satu pohon di are training ground 11 itu.

"Mereka benar-benar gila, apa mereka ingin membunuhku"gumam Jiraya.

Saat ingin mencari Naruto, ia kembali dihadang oleh Ino.

"sekarang lawanmu aku Sensei, **Si****hir Air : Naga Air"**teriak Ino. Kemudian tercipta Naga air yang mengarah menuju Jiraya. Melihat itu, Jiraya kemudian menggunakan Sihirnya.

"**Sihir Api : Naga Api"**teriak Jiraya. Kemudian Naga a0i ciptaan Jiraya melesat kearah Naga air milik Ino.

Dhuarrrr

Ledakan terjadi setelah Kedua Naga berbeda unsur elemen itu berbenturan. Menghasilkan sebuah kawah kecil.

"**Sihir Es : Tusukan Bor es"**teriak seseorang dari atas.

Jiraya kemudian menengok keatas dan melihat Naruto dengan tangan yang dilapisi bor es melesat kearah dirinya. Melihat itu, Jiraya kemudian mundur cukup Jauh.

Dhuar

Sebuah ledakan kembali terdengar setelah bor es Naruto membentur tanah. Menghasilkan kawah yang lebih besar dari pukulan Ino tadi. Melihat itu, Jiraya kemudian membatin

'Mereka benar benar gila'batinnya. Tiba-tiba, tubuhnya tidak bisa dia gerakkan.

"Kena kau sensei"kata Shikamaru dari balik semak-sebak lalu menampakkan dirinya.

"Sial, karena fokus pada Naruto dan Ino aku jadi lupa pada Nara itu"gumam Jiraya.

"Jadi bagaimana, kami Lulus atau kau tidak terlepas?"tanya Ino

"Hah, baik kalian Lulus"kata Jiraya. Tapi mereka hanya tersentum

"Kalian tidak bersorak?"tanya Jiraya bingung

"Tidak usah, kami sudah tau jika kami akan lulus karena tes ini untuk menguji kerjasama tim"kata Naruto

"Hah Yasudalah, mulai besok kalian akan menjalankan misi sebagai tim 11 jadi bersiaplah"kata Jiraya

"Kami sudah mempersiapkannya"kata Shikamarubmelepas sihir pemikatnyadari Jiraya

"Baguslah kalau begitu"kata Jiraya tersenyum tipis

"Kalau begitu kamu pergi dulu"kata Naruto. Kemudian NaruIno menghilang dengan Shunsin.

"Sial, kenaoa mereka tidak memberiku jurus sunshin sih"gerutu Shikamaru

"Sudahlah, kau kan punya kaki"kata Jiraya

"Hoam, aku pulang saja lah"kata Shikamaru lalu berjalan pualng

"Dasar"gumam Jiraya tersenyum.

'Tim yang sama dengan tim Minato, Shikaku, Inoichi dulu'batin Jiraya lalu menghilang.

**Disuatu Tempat**

"ruapanya Naruto sudah berkembang yah"kata seorang pria berambut merah yang sedang duduk di salah satu puhon di training groung 11

"Maaf belum bisa menemuimu Naruto, Tapi suatu saat kau akan bertemu dengan pamanmu ini, kuharap kau tidak marah padaku Kushina-nee"kata pria itu A.K.A Nagato Uzumaki.

**TBC**

**AN : maaf reader semua, chapter ini masih pendek. Tapi akan saya usahakan chapter depan akan lebih panjang.**

**Dan untuk Jiraya jadi pembimbing Naruto sebenarnya itu saya sengaja agar mereka bisa dilatih lebih baik. Dan juga disini Tidak ada InoShikaChou, karena dulu Chouza tidak setim dengan Shikaku dan Inoichi tapi Minato yang setim dengan Shikaku dan Inoichi.**

**Lalau Untuk Soal Nagato disini saya buat Nagato adalah adik dari Kushina dan Paman Naruto, Serta disini Nagato punya Rinnegan Alami dan Bukan Anggota Akatsuki. Juga disini Yahikolah pemimpin Akatsuki.**

**disini Yahiko tidak punya Rinnegan, tapi dia punya Chakra yang setara dengan klan Uzumaki.**

**Satu lagi Nanti Naruto akan mendapat Rinnegan, tapi Saat season kedua.**

**Saya buat fic ini punya dua Season. Season pertama yang ini dan yang kedua setelah Naruto dibawah Nagato berlatih di Uzushio selama dua tahun. Di The Magic season dua akan ada perang dan Naruto bakal Godlike.**

**Dan juga disini Orochimaru bukan penghianat dan akan melatih Sasuke. Orochi tetap di konoha begitupula dengan Tsunade yang menjadi kepala rumah sakit Konoha.**

**Untuk Chal Chap laku juga ada kesalahan, harusnya disitu chap satu bukan tiga.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca fic berantakan saya. Tolong Review untuk membantu saya memperbaiki Chap berikutnya.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.**


End file.
